Propuesta inesperada
by Nina Parker
Summary: — No creo en el amor para siempre — Esas palabras lo desconcertaron. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que no?


Hola niñas!  
¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Bueno, no me importa, esta loca vampiro puede arreglárselas sola. En realidad no. ¡Las necesito! Y por eso… les he traído una nueva historia, así que, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyaysha & co. no me pertenecen (Maldita Rumiko) Si no a La señora Takahashi.

* * *

*****Propuesta inesperada*****

* * *

Bueno, bueno, tanto tiempo. Y ahora, ¡Señoras y señores, con ustedes, la trama!:  
Inuyasha, no podía creer lo que ella había dicho, ¿Le estaba diciendo que no?

* * *

_En la vida, siempre, hay momentos de impacto. Aquellos momentos inolvidables, tanto malos como buenos. Marcando nuestro destino y tal vez nuestra vida. Nuestra existencia está compuesta por ellos, haciéndonos sentir cosas inexplicables e increíbles._

* * *

Caminaba entre la multitud, con prisa, mientras chocaba hombros con algunos peatones. Estaba decidido, ella era la mujer que deseaba tomar por esposa.

Perfecta, simplemente, perfecta. Su cuerpo era una tentación, sus atrapantes ojos azules lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, sus largos y sedosos cabellos azabaches, siempre tan extrovertida y dulce. Y, era suya.

No la había conocido de la manera más romántica que existe. Aún recordaba cuando le había encontrado, hace tres años, sentada en la barra de un bar. Vestía un corto y provocativo vestido negros y unos altos zapatos de tacón. Tentando a todo hombre que pasara con sus labios, naturalmente, rojos como la sangre y sus largas piernas blancas.

Sus bailes sensuales, sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus palabras, recordaba cada una de las actividades que realizaban juntos. No podía sacar de su mente a la hermosa muchacha, simplemente, le era imposible.

Una pequeña caja de terciopelo se ocultaba en su puño derecho y su portafolios en su mano izquierda, eran lo único que lo acompañaban en ese momento tan ansiado paras él. Hoy era el día, ¡sí!, hoy sería el día en el cual le pediría matrimonio a su hermosa novia.

Estaba feliz, era la primera vez que tenía algo serio con una mujer. A decir verdad ella solo veía a las mujeres como conquistas y nada más, pero, con ella todo era distinto. Ella era la mujer indicada, lo sentía.

Ella era la mujer con la cual quería unir su vida, con la cual quería ser feliz y pasar el resto de sus días junto a ella. Quería hacerla la mujer más feliz de la Tierra. Bella, única, inigualable, incomparable, increíble, esos y muchos más eran los adjetivos que describían a su azabache.

* * *

Ya estaba todo listo, ya sabía en qué momento y donde le pediría matrimonio. La llevaría al restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad, luego de cenar le pediría matrimonio.

En ese mismo instante se encontraba esperándola al final de las escaleras. Pudo percibir a la lejanía el sonido de un par de tacones golpear contra el suelo, acercándose. La azabache hizo aparición, mientras bajaba las escaleras, acercándose a su novio.

Detalló con atención el cuerpo perfecto de la mujer enfundado en un diminuto vestido beige. Sencillo pero bonito; escote corazón pronunciado, el vestido cubría hasta las rodillas y resaltaba sus curvas. Un colgante de diamantes coronaba su cuello de cisne y esclavas de oro blanco su muñeca derecha.

No se cansaría jamás de repetirlo, perfecta. Sonrió al ver como ella caminaba hacia él y una vez que legó a su lado entrelazó con delicadeza su brazo con el suyo. Esa sería la mejor noche de su vida, estaba seguro.

Llegaron en poco tiempo al restaurante, se sentaron en la mesa reservada y comenzaron una charla tranquila. Mientras charlaban y tomaban un poco de vino, el mesero se acercó. Anotó sus pedidos y al rato llegó con ellos. Comieron entre sonrisas y susurros. El momento se acercaba cada vez más.

Una vez que ambos finalizaron su comida, el mesero se acercó y retiró los platos sucios. Ya era el momento. Se puso de pie y tomo de manera delicada y elegante la mano de su novia y la invitó a pararse.

Una vez que ella estuvo de pie, se arrodilló rente a ella y dejó al descubierto una pequeña cajita de terciopelo oscuro. Confesaría su amor en medio del restaurante con más de cien testigos.

La azabache sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, se llevó, con sorpresa, una de sus manos a su boca, ahogando un grito agudo. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo? — Preguntó con ansias el ambarino.

Pero, al notar pequeñas lagrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de Kagome, supo que algo estaba mal. Se acercó a ella, pero cada paso que daba la azabache se alejaba. Le dio la espalda y se apoyó en la mesa en la cual estaban sentados antes.

—Debo decirte, que, no creo en el amor para siempre... —Dijo mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se asomaba en sus carnosos labios rojos. Esa respuesta lo impactó, ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que no? — Nunca lo he hecho.— Continuó la azabache mientras sus ojos se cerraban, conteniendo las lagrimas. — Incluso, no creo estar enamorada para toda la vida. — Finalizo mientras con lentitud secaba sus lagrimas.

Lo dicho por la azabache logró que una solitaria lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla. — Pero... — Ese comentario captó la atención del ambarino.

La azabache volteó con lentitud, mostrando una leve sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojo notó la dulzura característica de ellos. — Contigo es la excepción. — Cerró sus ojos, tratando de contener sus lagrimas, ahora, de felicidad.

Los ojos dorados del Taisho se clavaron en la mujer. Se acercó a la mujer, tomó sus manos y las besó. Con ternura y amor. Entonces, eso era un si, un gran si.

— ¿Entonces, quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres ser la señora Taisho? — Preguntó con esperanza el Taisho acercándose a ella y rodeando con sus brazos su cintura.

— ¡Si! — exclamó la mujer, abrazándose al musculoso cuerpo de su, ahora, prometido.

—Te amo más que nada, Kagome. — Confesó el hombre mientras enterraba su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

Entonces tal vez todo valía la pena, ya que, sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Y se encargaría de que su esposa también lo fuera, porque simplemente la amaba y nunca la dejaría sola.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Niñas, ¿como han estado? Espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió de golpe y no sé, salió. En fin, ¿que les pareció? Espero que tenga una buen acogida. Enfin, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Besos desde Argentina!**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
